This invention relates to apparatus for receiving and supporting a number of tablet containers while permitting the dispensing of tablets from each container to be readily controlled by the user. Thus, the invention provides for the dispensation of single tablets from one or a number of the containers received therein.
At present, the increasing awareness of the general population to the mineral and other nutritional needs of the human body along with the need to periodically replenish the body's reserve of a number of different elements has generated an increasing demand for nutritional supplements. These supplements, normally in tablet form, are frequently necessary for individual health and well-being even though the individual has attempted to maintain the traditional balanced diet.
The analysis of the nutritional needs of an individual is now sufficiently well-developed so as to be capable of being adapted to specific needs. The nutrition industry has responded to this public recognition of specific individual needs by providing a large number of need-specific supplements which are often combined with one or more other supplements according to the requirements of the individual.
All these different specific supplements result in an individual number of containers. Each container is individually opened, a tablet withdrawn, then closed and replaced in a storage area. For the individual needing to combine three, four or five different nutritional supplements on a daily basis, it is a time consuming task. However, there is a recognized tendency on the part of many people to limit their daily activities to what they perceive to be only the necessary functions which provide satisfaction of immediate needs. After the initial enthusiasm of obtaining better nutritional well-being has resulted in improved well-being, the average person begins to view the daily ritual of opening, closing and stowing a number of bottles as a task. At that point, regularity of consuming the needed nutritional supplements is interrupted and an erratic consumption pattern begins to the detriment of the individual.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to the provision of apparatus for receiving and storing a number of tablet containers in a readily accessible position while providing easy access to the contents. This invention facilitates the dispensing of individual tablets from a plurality of sources. Also, the invention provides user access to individual original tablet containers without requiring removal from the apparatus to effect dispensing of the tablets but each container can be individually replaced without disturbing other containers thereon. Further, tablet dispensing takes place via channels oriented within the apparatus so as to promote the dispensation of single tablets for each single movement of a container.